1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic image display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic image display device for generating data according to input 2-dimensional (2D) or 3-dimensional (3D) image signals and displaying 2D or 3D images, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, people perceive a stereoscopic effect physiologically and experientially. In three-dimensional image display technology, a stereoscopic effect of an object is produced by using binocular parallax, which is a primary factor in recognizing a stereoscopic effect at a short distance.
Typically, a stereoscopic image display device uses a method using optical elements to spatially divide left and right images to display a stereoscopic image. Typical stereoscopic methods include a method using a lenticular lens array and a method using a parallax barrier.
In addition, a stereoscopic image display device for displaying both the 2D and 3D images has been developed and is commercially available.
An image quality of the stereoscopic image display device for selectively displaying 2D and 3D images may be deteriorated by operational characteristics of the optical elements. Particularly, when the stereoscopic image display device is switched between a 2D driving mode and a 3D driving mode, the image quality may be deteriorated. When the 2D driving mode is switched to the 3D driving mode, the optical elements are simultaneously switched to the 3D driving mode. Then, a 2D image may be displayed at a portion of a display screen through the optical elements of the 3D driving mode. In addition, when the 3D driving mode is switched to the 2D driving mode, the optical elements are simultaneously switched to the 2D driving mode. Then, a 3D image may be displayed at a portion of the display screen through the optical elements of the 2D driving mode. As described, when the driving mode of the optical elements is different from that of the portion of the display screen on which the 2D or 3D image is displayed, the image quality may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.